My Best Friend Golene
by Serinity Darkwind
Summary: Sunnio, Golene's childhood friend, suddenly finds love and some other things to but then to find that Yamcha loves her to.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Dragon Ball Z. The writer is Akira Toriyama.

 **Introduction**

My best friend Golene and I, Sunnio, was born on the same day with the same power level. Seven years later, we were kicked off planet Vegeta. Golene told me she was going to Earth. After she told me that she flew off to her spaceship. I went to planet Namek to live with the Namekians. Forty-eight years later I was kicked off planet Namek because I wasn't training. So I went to Earth, and that is where the story gets underway!

sorry for the length but I wrote this in a book and spent a lot of time on this so I hope **YOU** enjoy!


	2. The Brother

"Where do you want to eat Sunnio?" Golene asked. I was just standing there like an idiot making noises that a baby makes when they are trying to talk.

"I want to go to Capsule Corp. Sayian Restaurant!" I yelled.

"What is going on in here?" I asked Golene. Jenny and Angela, Golene's little kids, were throwing spoons at each other. Then they both ran up to me.

"SCOOP!" They both yelled.

"Where did you two learn about scooping?" Golene asked. The two pointed a their Oldest sister Yami. The Golene walked over to Yami."Why did you teach those two about scooping?! Look they just scooped Trunks!" Yami lifted up her shirt."Oh, but that's still no reason to teach them about scooping."

"I just wanted to teach them something new." Yami said sadly.

"G-Golene, who is that? He's kinda HOT!" I yelled. She looked where I was pointing. She seen three men and a woman.

"Sorry to answer you so lately but that's my brother Goku. The one next to him is my husband, Yamcha." She said. Then we walked over to the table.

"Well, I guess Sunnio found her way to Earth." Vegeta or Prince Vegeta explained. Then I started to scream like I was in labor, or so Golene told me.

"Look, I don't know who you are but you sure can't talk to me like that!" I yelled into his face. Golene was trying to calm everyone down, except for Goku and I.

"Very funny. I've never seen anyone act that way to Vegeta" He said.

"That was Vegeta? Well your hot and I really like you." I said

"Well I really _like_ you to, in fact I love you". Golene turned and seen me flirting with Goku.

"Golene who's car is that? Really, who's is it?" I asked.

"OH GOD! OH GOD! RUN!" Goku yelled

"GOKU!" she yelled

"Yes Chi-Chi?"He asked.

"I want you to take Gohan and Goten and the house. And who is that? She asked.

"Her name is Sunnio!" Goku replied

"My replacement you found it already." she said sadly

"You decided this you know." Goku explained.

"Just take the house and the kids, Ok?" She asked angrily.

"Ok!" Goku yelled cheerfully.

"Well Gohan 'N' Goten, their living with you!" Yamcha yelled.

"Shhhhhh! We are going to live with him so we can help with the kids!" Golene hissed.

"Hey! Why did she call me it?!" I asked

"Shut up!" everyone except Goku yelled.


	3. I'M WHAT?

I woke up in Goku's bed with my Pj's on and with a splinting headache.

"Sunnio! Good morning!"

"Shhhhhh! I have a headache!" I hissed.

"Sorry I didn't know."

"It's ok Goku."

"Sunnio, do you know that I love?"

"Yes I do know th-"He had interrupted me by his kiss. He really did love me.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddddyyyyyyy" Goku's son yelled.

"Get your gi on." Goku said" Yeah Goten?!" he asked.

"Could you make breakfast for Goten? I'm going on a date with Videl." Gohan said.

"Ok but be back by afternoon training." Goku instructed.

"Ok, I will." and Gohan obeyed

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

I was starting to vomit every morning. I went to the hospital to get a pregnancy test because Goku made me.

"Miss. Sunnio, congratulations, your pregnant!" Dr. Nuke told me.

"How am I pregnant?

"Well ask Mr. Son." She said

"Umm…well…I'll tell you later." He said.

As he held me on the nimbus rid he told me everything.

"Goku, do you love me?"

"Of course I do Sunnio."

"I love you so much Goku." I had threw my head into his chest.


	4. The First Week

"Goku get me some ramen, please" I asked.

"Ok but please go to bed after that, ok?" he asked yawning

"Yes I am a little bit tired" I laughed. After one hundred fifty-six bowls of ramen, Goku and I went to bed. The next day was my ultrasound but Goku didn't go because of the needles, very long story. When I came home I looked through the window and seen Goku playing a game with Goten. Then as I opened the door Goku, Gohan, Goten, Golene, Yamcha, Yami, Jenny, and Angela looked up.

"FAT! FAT!" Goten yelled

"THAT'S IT MISTER, GO TO YOUR ROOM UNLESS YOU WANT TO FEEL PAIN YOU HAVE NEVER FELT BEFORE!"Goku yelled. Goten walked off to his room. "Anyway" Goku kissed my cheek. "How's the baby doing?"

"Well it's a girl and she is doing good." Golene wanted a boy because her daughter Yami is having a girl and she already has four daughters. That night I told Goku the name that I wanted to give our daughter.

"Goku, can we name our daughter after… your mother Gine?" He was shocked.

"How do you know my mother's name?"

"Goku, I am eleven years older than you. I left Planet Vegeta and went to planet Namek.

"Wait your older than me?"

"Yes. My family died when the planet exploded. Just a little after you were born. Not to change the subject but I am meeting up with Yamcha and Trunks tomorrow." I explained.

"I'll think on the name though" He said. I turned him over and kissed him.

"Good night Goku. I love you." I whispered. I got very hot so I had to get the fan in the basement. But the next day came quick. I was up before Goku and I felt a Namekian chi close by. I got my Gi that Golene gave me three weeks ago, My birthday, and went outside to see if a mysterious green man was outside of Goku's house.

"Sunnio! It's you!" he yelled. He had put his hand on my shoulder. I screamed.

"Piccolo! Thank king kai it's just you!" I yelled.

"Your pregnant?"

"Yes. Now before Goku comes running out to beat you to death you'll need to run."

"PICCOLO!" Goku yelled

"See ya." Piccolo said before flying off

"Goku please don't hurt Piccolo. He's my friend" I yelled

"Oh, sorry I didn't know." He said. So later I met up with Yamcha and Trunks at noon.


	5. The Broken Leg

"Yamcha sorry I'm late. I just had to deal with Goku." I said.

"It's ok Trunks is always late. Maybe we can get to know each other." Yamcha said. Later around 1:30, Trunks flew up to Yamcha and punched him in the face.

"Sunnio? Right? Right." Trunks said. "Taco bell is right there, you wanna eat?"

"Sure but I'm not paying for you Trunks because Golene wan-"Yamcha was cut off by Trunks.

"Yeah, yeah we don't need to hear about your wife's addiction to ramen." Trunks said rudely. We walked inside and ordered. Later we finished and just started talking. Then I looked over at Yamcha and he had a look as if he was anxious, excited, and scared to fight. When I looked over a Trunks he gave me a flirty look. I hadn't realized it until she walked over.

"Trunks, don't be giving those looks to Sunnio!" Golene yelled at Trunks.

"Ok, Golene. You can stop being Miss. Bossypants. Just like when we were kids. Now go."

"Well we should stop arguing and start punching." Yamcha said quietly.

"Yeah we need to start training." When we reached the Trunks and Yamcha Training Ground, I had started my warm up routine.

"Sooooo, sorry about that back there. I-I just couldn't help myself." Trunks apologized.

"It's ok just don't be doing that again. We both don't want Golene to become a control freak!" I said while we both started laughing when I fell into a mud puddle from doing a back bend while laughing. I had started off with a:"Kamehameha!" which then I started trying to punch and kick them both. My last kick had broke Yamcha's leg."Oh. My. Gosh I am so sorry."

"Well let me help you and save the doctor from doing all the work. What I mean by that is that I put your leg into it's right position. Sunnio go get a thick stick and put it into Yamcha's mouth." Soon I had come across a thick stick.

"Hey Trunks! I found a stick! Yamcha open up unless you want me to break your other leg?" That was my first mean comment to someone other than Golene.

Later that night Golene and Yamcha moved in, I was talking to Yamcha.

"...Well I am so sorry for what happened earlier." I said.

"It's ok Sun. Can I call you Sun?" He asked

"Yeah I like that nickname."

"Cool."

"Cool, Cool."

"Cool."

"To cool for school."


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry for the long wait for an update!:'(

reasons for wait:

1\. Finishing up school.

2\. Grounding.

3\. (I will admit) Dragon Ball Xenoverse.


	7. The Date of Birth

Me and Goku was outside doing the laundry.

"Ugggg. Ouch. Ok that really hurt."I said while being kicked by Gine. Goku had agreed on the name.

"Now, now Gine. Don't go hurting your mother."Goku said. As soon as he said that I slightly screamed. I was going into labor.

"G-G-GOKU! IT'S HAPPENING!" I screamed.

 _ **Five hours later**_

Goku, Golene, and I were talking.

"Why couldn't you name your daughter after...umm… Bulma or something? Golene asked.

"Sorry. On planet Vegeta, when a sayian baby accepts the name given, they shake or wag their tails." I answered.

"NERRRRRD!"Golene yelled.

"Sis. Calm down!" Goku said.

"HOW CAN I WHEN A TINY MINI VERSION OF MOM IS ALIVE!?" She yelled to Goku.

"Well, at least _you_ didn't have King Vegeta as your father!" I yelled.

"What? Did you just say that Vegeta is your Brother?" they both asked in complete unison.

"No. I just mean Vegeta." I replied.

"Thank the Heavens!" Goku yelled in complete relief.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, Vegeta is my sworn enemy, and I do not accept having Vegeta as Gine's Uncle!" Goku yelled.

"Well...I'll leave you two alone. My daughter is in the next room having her baby today to!"Golene said. Golene then walked out followed by Yamcha, then Gohan, Goten, Jenny, Angela, and Trunks.

"Goku?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Oh and could you run down and get me some ramen."

"Ugggg! I guess I'm still your servant."Goku growled. All I could do was just giggle.


	8. Vegeta is my

"Hey Sunnio!" Golene called. I looked up with ramen in my mouth.

"What." I asked with my mouth full. I swallowed the ramen.

"Vegeta wanted to talk to you."  
"Okay see ya." I flew to Vegeta's house.

"Okay what do you want Vegeta?"

"Sis, meet Virginia, my new wife. Kind and caring no matter what I do or s-" I cut him off by saying,

"I'm not your sister Vegeta." I said hiding the truth.

"All that time away from me and you deny me being your brother?"

"I'm sorry Vegeta, but it's not my fault that I left Planet Vegeta. It's dad's, I really missed you."

"Look I didn't call you here to argue with you, I wanted to talk to you, catch up on all the missed years."  
"Okay, then why don't we start talking, little brother." ( **A/N: Vegeta and Sunnio are twins but look nothing alike, Vegeta was born twenty seconds after Sunnio. Just wanted to clear that up.)**

"Remember Tarble and Onix? Our little Brothers."  
"Yeah. I heard that Tarble grew to ask dad if he could go to a distant planet being a third class sayian warrior. Didn't he grow to 5"5'?" I asked

"He acutely did but Onix we don't know about." Meanwhile, at Golene's house: Golene had called Goku and told him where I was. He got Golene and flew to Vegeta. When Goku busted down the door, with Gine in his arms, he yelled at Vegeta.

"VEGETA!?"

"What?!"

"DO NOT LAY A HAND ON SUNNIO!"

"I didn't!"

"VEGETA IS MY BROTHER!" I yelled.

"What?" Goku asked.

"But how can someone so nice have someone so evil as a brother?" Golene asked.

"Well, she spent a lot of time with you Golene!" Vegeta yelled

"STOOOOOP! Vegeta is my brother and that's that."

"Don't murder their faces Aunt Sunny."Trunks said coming out of his room.

"Well I'll have to ask you both to leave, Kakorrot and Kakkorette." Vegeta said.

"I'm not leaving without Sunnio!" Goku yelled.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon. And don't get my Gine hurt! I went through a lot of trouble giving birth to her!" I yelled.

"Wait, you had a little brat with Kakorrot."  
"I love y-" cut off once again by him kissing me.

"I love you too." He said while I was caught in a pure trance.

"Classic Kakorrot." Vegeta said.

"Shut up Vegeta."

"Okay okay, I got it." So I stayed at Vegeta's until late at night learned what mom and dad was like. So as promised to Goku I left.

Note to Bonnie Blevens: **GOKU IS NOT YOUR MAN HE IS MINE. HE KISSED ME AND HAD SEX WITH ME!**


	9. The Wish

The next day, Golene and I were talking about Planet Vegeta.

"I miss Planet Vegeta, and my two brothers, and Bardock and Gine, and mom and dad, and all the sayians too." I started tearing up.

"Yeah, but I think Daddy and Mommy are still alive." Golene said trying to cheer me up. Goku came running in.

"Golene tell me what mom and dad was like." Goku demanded.

"Okay, mom was beautiful, always kind and cried when dad was hurt. And dad well he loved bloodshed, nothing like you and loved anything that had to do with tacos. But he does have a soft side and sometimes very nice."

"Thanks sis."

"Man I wish that Planet Vegeta was back. Wait! Stupid Sunny, We've got the Namekian Dragon Balls!"  
I yelled

"Wait how do you know what the dragon balls are?" Golene asked.

"Please don't tell me."


	10. Later That Night

Later that night, these words keep playing in my head. Even as I write my story, I'll probably write this with my tears. Anyway, Yamcha needs to finds out the one he loves before he loses Golene forever, this girl is strong and doesn't take crap from anyone, not even her own father. She'll leave him in a heartbeat. This night was a particularly strange encounter: I had woken up at 12:00 am. I walked outside to get an aspirin in my bathroom that was connected to our room. (Goku and mine.) All I had to do was get a bottle of water from the kitchen. When I did, I heard the TV on. _**Gohan and Goten are at it again. I should go speak to them.**_ I walked into the living room only to find…. You guessed it: Yamcha. He turned to see me as if he already knew I was there. I hurriedly put the aspirin in my mouth and opened the water bottle and swallowed.

" I know you're trying to avoid me but… I'm sorry.

Please forgive me."

"I forgive you."  
"Come sit next to me then."

"Don't pull anything."

"Okay hot stuff!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"Shut up. There are are nine other people in this house, including Goku. **( The nine people: Yamcha, Golene, Gohan, Goten, Gine, Goku, Yami, Jenny, Angela, and Me.)** I sat down and we had talked for a while. He's very sweet and kind, but not one moment

after I had this stuck in my head he cupped my face and kissed my lips. I pushed him away and made a b-line for my room sat on the edge of my bed and cried. Goku jumped out and keeled on one knee (No, he's not proposing) and grabbed my arms gently.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. He took one hand off of my arm and stroked the tear streaks away.

"YAMCHA!" I yelled. "THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" Gine walked up to me and said,

"Mama, are you going to kill Uncle Yamcha?" Gine asked. I mean, what can I say, she came from a very bloodthirsty heritage.

"Yes Gine, I am."

"THAT'S IT! IT'S OVER!" Golene yelled.

"But why?" Yamcha asked.

"BECAUSE YOU KISSED SUNNY!" She yelled even louder than before. Me and Goku walked out of our room.

"Yamcha, Get the hell out of my house now." Goku said

"Are you Goku or Ginyu?" He asked.

"I'm Goku for King Kai's sake."  
"Curse you Goku!"  
"Get OUT Yamcha." I yelled.


	11. Planet Vegeta

"Golene?" I called.

"Yeah Sunny?" She responded

"When are we summoning Shenlong?"

"After I pack my chocolate!"  
"What about the dragon balls?"

"And those to."She laughed. She started blushing for some reason.

"Hey why you blushing?"

"No reason."

"Come on! Tell me what you're thinking about."

"Fine, I'm thinking about… Vegeta." She said as Goku almost threw a temper tantrum.

"You look like a tomato!" I yelled while laughing.

"You looked exactly alike when we went looking for the dragon balls, when Goku striped into nothing."she said. I then turned into a tomato as well.

Goku draped his arm around me. He was mostly a giant to me only because I was 5'3" and he was 5'9".

"I'm not taking sides but you kinda asked for that one." he said while laughing.

"And you asked for this." I said while punching him in the ribs.

"I totally agree with you, I asked for it." Goku said.

" You're not the only one who's going to blush like a mad person today Sunny! Goku, you were exactly like Sunny you opened the door and saw here undressed all sprawled out on your bed!" She said as we both started blushing.

"Let's go summon Shenron!" I yelled, just to lighten the mood. As we walked, Goku came up behind

me and swept me off my feet and carried me bridal-style. We got there and Golene put them in the Christmas tree formation. They were the Namekian dragon balls, and I spoke Namekian. " Almighty Shenlong, I summon you!" I said in Namekian

"State your wish!" Shenlong boomed.

"I WISH PLANET VEGETA WAS BACK!"

"Your wish is granted, state your second wish!"

"I WISH PLANET VEGETA IS IN EARTH'S ORBIT!"

"Your wish is granted, Your last wish!"

"I WISH ALL SAYIANS DEAD AND ALIVE ONTO PLANET VEGETA!"

"Your wishes are granted, farewell Sunnio!" The dragon balls flew and went back to Namek. And in a blink of an eye we, along with anyone with at least one drop of sayian blood was on Planet Vegeta.

"Hey where do you think dad is?" Goku asked Golene.

"Probably at another taco stand." Golene said as we laughed even though we all knew she was serious.

They said goodbye as they went looking through each and every taco stand, restaurant, and store. We went looking for the castle, and it took about an hour to find anyone who remembered. We seen two boys who looked alike but looked almost exactly like Vegeta. They ran up to us and the boy in the sayian armor who also had a cape but his was Blue and Red instead of the other on who had a blue and pink cape.

"Sunnio? Is that you after all these years?"He had asked. He had an innocent voice like my younger brother by two years. My brothers name was Tarble.

"T-T-Tarble is that you?" I asked

"Yes it's me." when he said that I almost burst into tears of joy. Gine walked up to me and told me she got board with daddy and aunt Golene. I didn't realize that Goku was with her until he came up behind us and scooped me up in a big bear hug. I turned to face him. He started to lean in and kiss me when Tarble and Onix spoke up and said,

"Kakorrot! Get off our sister!"

"He's mine, he's with me, and don't beat me up unless we're training if you don't want to get beat up by a…..*Dramatic Pause*….. SUPER SAYIAN!" I yelled happily. I was holding onto Goku while he put his arm around me and was holding Gine (A/N: I know but this may get confusing, but I will put if it is our daughter Gine or his mother who is like a second mother to me.) our daughter. I looked up at Goku and said, "Goku, go back to your mother and fathers house and take Gine, we don't know what kind of mood dad is in and we don't want him to go ballistic with any kind of kid."

"Ok" He put Gine on the ground and leaned in and kissed me.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww" The three brothers

mused.

Goku broke the kiss and yelled, "Be quiet." we left to fly to the castle.

We walked into the castle to hear dad going ballistic. Like usual.

"Oh yeah, Dad yells a lot." Vegeta said quietly.

"Yeah, got the message." I said playfully rude.

" And she still manages to scare me!" Tarble yelled. Dad looked up and seen us walking in the room.

He scanned each and every face until his eyes fell upon me.

"My daughter. How… oh the years flew by… you're all grown up."

"Honey you're beautiful and must have found a mate by now." She said.

"1: I would have found a mate on Namek but I had no interest in 7"5' men who lay eggs from their mouths. 2: As far as I know all sayians except for Vegeta, Kakorrot, Kakkorette (Golene), Tarble, Onix, and Me have been dead! And that includes you two!" I yelled angrily because I had thought about watching all of the people that I grew up with die.

"You are rude. I thought you'd grow up knowing what is right and what is wrong." Dad said. A servant walked in and had a message for dad.

"Sire, I have a message for you. Your daughter is may be married off to Raditz, the first class Sayian. He just came and asked for her hand in marriage." He said.

"Hear that Sunnio? You're to be married off to Raditz." Dad said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't have that scum as my mate." I said. "I'm in a relationship, like mother said. I must have found a mate by now. I have and he's the best anyone could ask for. His name is Son Goku and he is a Super Sayian raised on Earth."

"Touching speech, but you're still getting married off to Raditz." dad said. I was tearing up, and Instant Transmission over to Bardock's place and plopped down onto his house and became a crying mess.

"Crap!" Gine, Bardock, and Golene yelled out while Goku walked over to me and asked what was wrong.

"I-I have t-t-to m-m-marry R-Raditz." I said. He kept hugging me until he carried me up to our room. He laid me down on his bare chest and stroked my hair. He kissed my forehead before I fell asleep.

 ***THE NEXT DAY***

"Can Nappa come over? He was one of my friends when I was younger." I asked. Veggie and Goku looked at each other

Veggie walked outside to call Nappa.

" He will be over in an hour."

"Alright. I'll be upstairs getting ready."

1,129 words.


	12. Nappa's Visit

Nappa was super excited to see me. He'd stopped being childish but he was a childishly excited to see me. When he walked inside, Bardock told him I was upstairs. He looked in every room until he reached Goku's nursery.

"Hey little girl." He yelled while picking me up by my waist.

"Stop being a kid and put me down." I ordered.

"Yes your highness. Oh yeah, I passed Golene and she has grown up. She's hot."

"She's getting divorced." We heard Vegeta throwing a temper tantrum.

"Why?" I asked.  
"He killed me on Earth while we were battling Kakorrot." I ran downstairs and gave Vegeta a Black eye, fractured arm, and Golene gave him a punch in the face.


End file.
